This wasn't how I planned my future to be
by PunkyPenguin
Summary: Mikomi and Sasuke are having a secret relationship. What will happen what Sasuke goes after his brother and returns almost 3 years later? Implied Lemon SasukexOC
1. Meeting and a great night

Hello everyone! This is the **first** story I've ever posted, so please go easy on me ^^  
Reviews will be much appreciated, because I'd like to know your opinions.  
And no, I do **not** own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. I only own Mikomi ^^

* * *

Name: Hyuuga Mikomi  
Age: Beginning 16; End 18  
Sasuke's age: Beginning 18; End 20

* * *

Walking through the forest, Mikomi wiped the sweat off her forehead. It had been a hard day of solo training today. Yes, she was a Hyuuga, but that didn't mean she didn't have to work for her skills. She and her older sister Hinata both had to train hard, while her cousin's talent seemed to come natural. She sighed. Life was just so unfair every now and then. While thinking, she suddenly felt light in the head and grabbed on to the nearest tree.

"_I guess I've been training a little too hard…"_

She waited for the feeling to go away before resuming her way home. After a few minutes however, the lightheadedness returned heavier than before. Unfortunately, there weren't any trees within reach this time and she fell to the ground, only to pass out a few seconds later.

Mikomi woke up to the faint sound of running water and music. With much trouble she opened her eyes. The light stung in them, so she shut them again. Her light lavender eyes had always been very sensitive to light. A few minutes later, she opened them again and this time it didn't hurt. She had no idea where she was. She noticed she was laying on a bed in a room. Clothes were spread all over the floor and she didn't recognize anything.

She stood up and walked around, without noticing the water had stopped running. Mikomi ran her fingers across the books standing on a shelf. Just when she was staring at a picture of two boys and what she assumed to be their parents, the bedroom door opened.

"Good to see you're awake, Mikomi." A voice behind her said.

Startled, she turned around to find no-one else but Sasuke Uchiha standing there. He looked like he just got out of the shower, because he only had a towel around his waist. His hair was wet and his body still damp. Unwillingly, Mikomi blushed at the sight. She had always had a small crush on him, but definitely not fan-girl type.

"Sasuke…you scared me." She finally managed to say.

Sasuke smirked and walked to the bed Mikomi had just been laying on. Apparently it was his own bed. He turned his back towards her and dropped the towel. Quickly Mikomi turned away your head, trying to hide a major blush.

"So, why am I here?" She was still looking the other way.

"I found you asleep in the forest. It had started to rain, so I decided to bring you here. I wouldn't want Sleeping Beauty to get ill, right?"

Raining? But the sky had been completely clear when she was done with her training. Her hand found its way to her long hair black. It was indeed wet, and so were her clothes.

"You should be lucky you're not outside anymore. It's storming right now." Sasuke continued.

Mikomi walked over to the window and looked outside. She couldn't even see the other side of the road anymore because of the heavy rain. She heard Sasuke walking over until he was standing next to her and she looked at him.

"Geez, you're right. I would have been soaked by now. Thanks for taking me with you."

Then she looked a little closer at him. He was now wearing only a pair of black boxers. Mikomi couldn't help but look at his beautiful body. Perfect tan, strong developed muscles…He was just perfect.

Sasuke's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Why don't you take a shower too? I don't think it's wise to go home in this weather, so you can stay here if you like." He placed a hand on her shoulder and a light pink found its way to her cheeks.

"Really? Thanks, Sasuke. But eh…I don't really have any dry clothes with me…"

"No problem. You can wear some of mine." He simply stated.

Mikomi nodded and gladly accepted his offer. After he had showed her to the shower, she got undressed and let the warm water relax her body. She slid the shower curtain in place, just in case Sasuke decided to walk in. Not that the curtain was of much use; it was transparent.

When she was done showering, her own clothes had been taken from the bathroom. Instead, she found Sasuke's old clothes; the white trousers and blue shirt he used to wear when he was younger. She smiled and put them on. They smelled exactly like him. When she found her way back to Sasuke's room, he was laying on his bed with his hand behind his head and listening to music, still only in his boxers. When he saw Mikomi entering, he smiled.

"Seems like they fit you." A smirk found its way to his lips.

"Yeah they do. Thanks again, Sasuke." She started drying her hair with a towel.

"You're welcome." Sasuke stood up and walked next to her. His hand gently stroke her cheek.

"You know, you're nothing like your sister…She's shy, while you are outgoing. I admit that she's cute, but you're just absolutely beautiful…"

Mikomi closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. She hated to admit it, but she loved what he was doing. Suddenly, she felt something soft and warm against her lips. She opened her eyes far enough to find Sasuke's lips against hers. Without hesitation she kissed back. Mikomi's arms found their way to his neck and wrapped themselves around it. His hands lowered themselves to her waist and pulled her closer. She felt Sasuke part his lips and nibbling on her bottom lip. She gently opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue in. His tongue soon found hers and started playing with it. Mikomi moaned into the kiss when one of Sasuke's hands disappeared underneath her (technically his) shirt and found its way to one of her breasts and started massaging it. Suddenly Mikomi realized what was going on. This couldn't be happening. How could Sasuke Uchiha like her? Common sense taking over, she pulled away from the kiss and stared into his eyes. They weren't emotionless as always. She wasn't sure what emotion they were holding. Was it…lust? Sasuke didn't stop however and he started kissing her neck.

"Mikomi, you can't believe how long I've wanted to do this. You drive me crazy…they way you look at me, the way you smell…" He said in between kisses.

Then his lips left her neck and now he stared into Mikomi's lavender eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you, Mikomi…"

This was not what she had expected from someone who always hides his emotions. It took her a while to actually register what he said. But when she did, she realized she had only one answer in return.

"Same here, Sasuke…" She smiled.

For the first time in her life she saw Sasuke smile. A real, sincere smile.

"Good. Now let us enjoy this…" His voice was huskily.

With force his lips crashed down on hers again. Within seconds they were in the same position as before; Mikomi's arms around his neck and his hands beneath her shirt. Suddenly he lifted her up and laid her down on his bed, with him on top. Mikomi couldn't help but smile and moan when he took off her shirt and started placing kisses all over her body.

"_This is going to be a great night!"_ She thought when he also slipped off her trousers.

* * *

The next morning Mikomi woke up with Sasuke's arm around her waist. He looked so peaceful being asleep. She ran her fingers through his dark locks, waking him up. He smiled at her sleepy.

"Morning, gorgeous." He sat straight up.

"Morning, sexy." She smiled as he rubbed his eyes like a little kid.

"You stay in bed while I make breakfast, alright?" he offered.

She took his offer happily, not wanting to get out yet. Sasuke quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen. Smiling, she thought about last night. Oh how she hoped it wasn't just a one-night stand. She really wanted it to be more than that.

About fifteen minutes later he returned with a very luxurious breakfast. Once they had both finished, he returned her clothes and Mikomi put them on. They were freshly washed and smelled just like Sasuke now.

"You know Mikomi, I want you to know I really enjoyed last night. And I meant everything I said…I love you." Sasuke placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Sasuke. And I enjoyed it too."

"Good. But you do know that you belong to me now, right?"

She nodded. This is what she wanted to hear. He didn't really say it out loud, but she was his girlfriend now.

"I know. And whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me!" she joked. Sasuke laughed.

"But Sasuke, I really should get going. My father is probably worried about me."

Sasuke nodded, knowing she was right. He walked her to the front door, where he kissed her passionately.

"Mikomi, please don't tell anyone about this yet…I don't think people would be happy, my fan-girls would probably try to kill you…"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll keep my mouth shut. If my father found out, _he_ would be the one to kill me…"

Sasuke smiled sympathetically. He gave her one last kiss on her forehead before she left. Once Mikomi was home, her father was indeed very worried about her. He wanted to know where she had been all night and why her clothes smelled different. She told him she stayed the night at a friend's house and that her clothes were soaked, so _she_ washed them for her. Luckily, he believed everything. When she went to her room, she spotted Hinata. She couldn't help but tell her the true story about the night before, and she was happy. She also promised not to tell _anyone_.

* * *

A few months passed and Mikomi and Sasuke were still dating secretly. No-one knew, except for Hinata. Whenever Mikomi wanted to spend the night with Sasuke, she would make up excuses for her father and Hinata helped her with it. Since she had moved out of the Hyuuga compound, she would often say Mikomi was with her. Even though Mikomi was sixteen, she still had to explain her every move to her father, and she hated it.

Mikomi and Sasuke agreed to see each other again one night. When she entered his house, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. When he pulled away, he looked deeply into her eyes. She didn't know what it was, but she saw something was wrong.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

It took him a while to answer her question.

"My brother has been seen around Konoha. I've got to go after him, Mikomi…" He was looking at the floor, obviously trying to avoid Mikomi's eyes.

She couldn't believe what he said. Was he going to leave her?

"Are you leaving me?"

"No, of course not. I just have to go away for a while. I can't let him leave. This is what I've been waiting for…"

"When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I just wanted to spend the night with you before I left…"

His answer shocked her. Yes, she was prepared he would eventually go after his older brother, but she didn't expect it to be tomorrow.

"When will you be back?" This was probably the question that bothered her the most.

"I honestly don't know, Mikomi…I'm sorry…"

Her eyes started to water. What if he didn't succeed in killing his brother? What if Itachi killed him? As if he knew what she were thinking, he hugged her.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll be back. I won't let him kill me."

She nodded and decided she would not let it ruin the night. She kissed him deeply and then led him up to his room.

* * *

Alright, so that was part one. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review =)


	2. Three years later

So here's part two! Please let me know what you think of it =)

* * *

As expected, when Mikomi woke up the next morning Sasuke was gone. He left her a note and a sweet picture of them together. With tears in her eyes she got dressed and went to Hinata's place. Mikomi told her everything and her sister comforted her. Before she went home, she wiped away her tears and put on her happy face. She didn't want her father to know she had been crying.

Two and a half month had passed since Sasuke left, and Mikomi still had no idea where he was. It made her feel so sad inside, but she managed to hide it from everyone. The sadness had made her physically ill though. She wasn't really hungry at all and she was dizzy very often. Whenever she was hungry, she could easily eat 10 bowls of ramen. But she'd most likely throw up soon after.

Mikomi was with Hinata and they were getting ready to do some shopping. As Mikomi stood up from the couch, she felt dizzier than ever before. Luckily Hinata noticed this and grabbed her arm. When Mikomi felt okay again, Hinata let her go. After taking a few steps, the dizziness returned and Mikomi fell over, passing out.

When Mikomi opened her eyes again, she noticed she was in a white room and wearing hospital clothes. Hinata was sitting next to her in a chair, looking worried.

"What happened?" Her throat was very dry.

"You fainted. I didn't know what to do, so I took you to the hospital. The doctor hasn't been here yet, but I'm sure he will be soon."

As if Hinata had just jinxed him, the doctor entered the room.

"Miss Hyuuga, you should really be taking better care of yourself. Tell me, how long have you been feeling dizzy and haven't had an appetite?" The tone in his voice scared her a little, and she thought at his question.

"For about a month I guess…Why? What's wrong with me?"

The doctor thought of what to say.

"This may seem like an intimate question, but have you had unprotected sex with someone?"

Mikomi's eyes widened a little. Every time she had sex with Sasuke, she didn't use protection. Could this mean that…No, it couldn't right?

"Yes…Does that mean I'm…" She didn't finish her sentence. She couldn't get that one word out of her mouth.

"Yes, Miss Hyuuga. You're 11 weeks pregnant. Congratulations!" He gave her a pat on the shoulder and then left.

Tears started to form in her eyes. Hinata stared at her, completely in shock.

"Hinata, please say something…" She pleaded when Hinata just kept staring at her .

"I…I don't know what to say, actually…You're 16…Father is probably going to be very angry at you and he'll probably convince you on not having this baby…"

"I know, I'm young. But I'm keeping this child whether he likes it or not!" She sounded convincing, even though she was having doubts. Hinata smiled and hugged her.

"In that case, I'm happy for you. And besides, I'm going to be an aunty!"

When Mikomi was over the shock of being pregnant, she got dressed in her own clothes and went home. She had decided to tell her parents right away. She didn't want them finding out later on. Hinata went with her to back her up.

As she suspected, Mikomi's father went crazy. Her mother just sat on a chair and didn't say a word. She was shocked. When her father had finally calmed down a little, he asked who the father was. As she mentions Sasuke's name, he lost it again. He called her a slut, a whore and unworthy of being a Hyuuga. He also said that if she didn't give up the baby, she'd be kicked out of the house. Angrily, Mikomi yelled she wouldn't give up her child for anything in the world. And like he said he would, her father kicked her out of the Hyuuga compound and disowned her. He didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. Mikomi ran away, with Hinata following her. Luckily she could stay with Hinata. At least until Sasuke would be back. Mikomi hugged Hinata, crying and thanking her for being such a great sister.

* * *

The next few months were hard. Mikomi was now 8 months pregnant and had grown in diameter a lot. She couldn't walk for more than about an hour before her feet started hurting immensely. The fact that Sasuke still hadn't returned also made things harder. Hinata was there for her whenever Mikomi needed her, but it wasn't the same. And of course now the whole village knew about her relationship with Sasuke.

After a day of shopping for some baby clothes, Mikomi laid down on her bed while Hinata took a shower. The baby was kicking and moving, and it hurt. Suddenly, a sharp pain in her stomach made her scream out in pain. She looked down to see her pants were wet; her water had broken! Hinata quickly ran from the shower and took her to the hospital.

About three hours later, Mikomi gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Since it was snowing outside, she decided to name her Yuki, meaning 'snow'. She cried as she held her in her arms. She looked so much like Sasuke. Oh how she wished Sasuke had been there at that moment. She held Yuki close while she thought about him.

* * *

Two more years passed and Mikomi still hadn't heard anything from Sasuke. She was beginning to expect the worst. What if Itachi had killed him? Then he'd never be able to see his beautiful daughter. Mikomi smiled as she pushed her on one of the swings at the playground. A lot had changed the last two years. She had given up on being a shinobi. Her daughter was everything to her and she wanted her to grow up happily. By now she looked exactly like Sasuke; his onyx eyes and raven hair. Even the way she talked sometimes reminded Mikomi of him. And Yuki talked a lot for someone who was just two years old.

When Yuki got tired of swinging, she ran to the slide. She didn't notice a branch laying on the ground and she tripped over it, landing on her hands. Immediately she started to cry. Mikomi ran over to her and hugged her, placing kisses on her hands.

"Better now?" She kissed her little hands. Yuki nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You know what? How about I treat you to an ice-cream?"

"Really?!" She yelled happily, completely forgetting about the pain in her hands.

Mikomi took her by the hand and walked to the ice-cream car where she picked a vanilla ice-cream. After paying, they both sat down on a bench where she enjoyed her daughter. When Yuki had finished her ice-cream, her entire face was covered in vanilla. Mikomi laughed and wiped her face with a napkin.

"Stop it mommy! It tickles!" She laughed as her mother wiped her face with the napkin. Mikomi laughed and continued wiping her face, making her giggle even more. She was so occupied with Yuki that she didn't notice someone walking up to her.

"Mikomi?" A voice came from behind her.

She turned around, a little startled. Her eyes went wide when she saw who was standing there.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at her, and then at the little girl sitting on her lap. She noticed this and decided to send her off for a while.

"Honey, why don't you go to the slide?"

"Alright! I love you, mommy!" She hugged her mother and then ran off to the slide.

Sasuke kept his eyes on her while she ran off. Mikomi stood up and walked closer to Sasuke. Often she had hoped for this moment, but right now she didn't know what to say or what to do. Should she hug and kiss him for coming back or maybe slap him for leaving in the first place? Confused, she just stared at him. When he finally took his eyes of the two-year-old, he stepped closer and hugged Mikomi tight. She hugged him back, and not being able to hide her emotions any longer she started to cry.

"Shh, I'm here now. It's alright." He cooed sweet words into her ear while stroking her hair.

"I missed you so much." She sobbed into his chest.

"I know…I missed you too, and I'm sorry for staying away so long. But I've finally been able to get my revenge, so I will never leave you again."

"It's been difficult without you, Sasuke."

Mikomi released from his hug and wiped the tears away. She stared deeply in his eyes and noticed he was telling the truth. Then Sasuke leaned down and kissed her. The two years of not seeing each other exploded into a passionate kiss. When they both pulled away, she couldn't help but smile. But again, Sasuke's eyes were distracted by the little girl sliding down the slide.

"So, ehm…who is she?" He finally managed to ask. She smiled at his question.

"That, Sasuke, is Yuki. My daughter. And also…your daughter, Sasuke."

His eyes widened at her answer and for a second all he could do was stare. After realizing what she said, a smile spread across his lips.

"Really? But when did that happen?"

"Right before you left I guess. She's almost two and a half now. My father disowned me for having her, but I don't care about that…"

"Wow…" That was all he managed to say with the same smile still on his lips.

Mikomi decided to call Yuki over, so they could personally meet. She happily skipped over to her, but hid behind her mother's legs when she saw Sasuke. Mikomi knelt down next to her and took her hand.

"Sweetie, I want you to meet someone. Remember when you asked me about your daddy?" She stroke Yuki's raven hair. Sasuke also knelt down and Yuki nodded.

"Well, this is your daddy. Yuki, meet Sasuke. Sasuke, meet Yuki.

Yuki held out her hand politely. Sasuke took it and shook it, introducing himself again. She shyly asked him if he really was her daddy. When Sasuke confirmed this, she began to smile. She hugged him, throwing her little arms around his neck. Sasuke stood up while keeping a firm grip on her. Then Yuki turned to her mother. Sasuke handed Yuki to Mikomi and she hugged her mother too.

"Now I finally have a daddy!" Mikomi could see in her eyes she was happy.

"Yes, you do. And he's never going to leave you again." Sasuke replied. If possible, Yuki's smile grew even wider.

"Mommy? Can we go home? I'm tired." Yuki laid her head on Mikomi's shoulder.

Mikomi complied, a little tired herself too. Yuki turned to Sasuke, asking him to carry her. Of course he agreed to do so. He held her to his chest with one hand while she sucked her thumb. With the other hand, he took hold of Mikomi's hand and smiled at her. For the first time in a long time, she felt truly happy again. She was happy with your daughter of course, but she had always felt like something was missing. Now she felt complete, like a family.

She smiled back at Sasuke, and the three of them headed to the Uchiha compound. Mikomi smiled when she looked up at the sky. It looked like it was going to snow tonight. She sighed.

"_This wasn't how I planned my future to be, but I'm glad it turned out this way__."_

A few months later, Sasuke asked Mikomi to marry him. Of course she said 'yes'. And let's just say that Yuki was definitely not the only child she and Sasuke had, since they both wanted a big family.

* * *

-The End-


End file.
